Elsa x Anna
by QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: Elsa tried to study, but all that she could think about was Anna. After a fateful conversation, their lives took a turn for the best.
1. Chapter One: Elsa can't study

AN: This is just a one-shot for the time being. I might continue it someday as either a separate fic or with this fic. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Elsa stared at the science textbook that was on top of the wooden desk in front of her. She had been trying to study for the past two hours, but she couldn't focus on it. All that she could think about was her sister Anna naked, masturbating. She blushed bright red just thinking about it. Elsa had fallen in love with her younger sister, Anna, three years earlier.

The thing was, Elsa had no idea if Anna felt the same way about her or not. But that night nearly two weeks earlier, she couldn't sleep and she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. And on the way back to her own bedroom, she heard soft moans and the creaking of Anna's bed coming from her sister's room.

She slowly opened the door and peeked into the room trying to be as quiet as possible, she couldn't believe what she was seeing; Anna was laying on her bed, one hand teasing her breasts and her other hand between her legs, rubbing furiously at her clit. Elsa couldn't take her eyes away from what was happening right before her eyes. Anna was moaning softly. Elsa loved her sister's moans.

Elsa had seen Anna naked before, but never like that. It was better than anything that she could have imagined. Anna was the cutest and sexiest woman that Elsa had ever seen.

For several minutes, Elsa watched Anna pleasure herself until her back arched and she mewled Elsa's name like a prayer.

Elsa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. She slowly walked away as she saw that Anna was coming down from her intense orgasm. She made her way back to her own room as fast as she could. And when she finally fell asleep that night a couple of hours later, she dreamt of someone with long red hair, freckles and long limbs with her head between Elsa's thighs, making her cum.

Elsa all but slammed her head onto her desk as she tried again with no avail to not think about that night from nearly two weeks ago. "Why can't I stop thinking about it?" Elsa muttered to herself.

"Can't stop thinking about what?" Anna asked as she traipsed into her older sister's room.

Elsa whirled around, wide-eyed after she raised her head up from her desk, craning her neck to see behind her and there was the one woman that she couldn't get out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

"Nothing. Just studying for my science exam. The upcoming finals are probably going to be the hardest that I've ever done," Elsa replied as she watched Anna walk farther into her room to sit down on her bed. It wasn't a lie, not completely. Anna smiled softly and Elsa's heartbeat sped up.

"If anyone can ace those tests, it's my amazing, beautiful, and incredibly smart older sister," Anna replied. She blushed as she said it. It was true, too.

Elsa couldn't ignore the flush that heated her face and warmed the tip of her ears. For some reason, every time Anna said something nice or complimented her, Elsa always ended up blushing as did Anna.

Anna got up from the bed, walked over to Elsa, she kissed her on the head. She got in her line of sight, she placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders.

"Elsa, you're the smartest person that I know. You'll ace this test, graduate from MIT next year and go onto to become a household name for curing cancer or something. I love you to the moon and back. I know that you can do this," Anna told her.

There were silent tears running down Elsa's face. She brought Anna into a hug, which she returned. The two sisters stayed like that for several minutes until they both pulled away. Anna wiped her sister's tears away for her.

"Thank you, Anna. I needed to hear that. I'll do my best. And you better get your ass to bed. You have work tomorrow," Elsa said. Anna nodded with a smile, then she strolled across the hall to her own bedroom, shutting the door with a click.

Elsa turned her attention back to her textbook, she studied for the next few hours until she dragged herself out of the desk chair to fall asleep in her bed just a few feet away. She slept well that night, dreaming of Anna; Anna's laugh, the way that she talked, the way that she moved. Her favorite kind of dreams.

She ended up passing her exams with flying colors. Anna was very proud of her sister. And Elsa was proud of herself.

xxxxxx

AN 2: I'm sorry that I haven't been able to write in a while. My family and I are being forced to move from our apartment complex and we're trying to find a new place to live in. So please forgive me for not writing and posting as often as I would like to. We were given until the next to last week of October of this year. I know. A lot of drama. We'll be okay. Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. Until next time.


	2. Chapter Two: Their first kiss

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the second chapter of Elsa x Anna. I'm so, so, fucking sorry that it's been three months since I've posted the first chapter of this fanfic. I have just been really fucking busy with real life. But hey, I'm back now. I'll have the third chapter written and posted sometime in the next couple of weeks. Which will be sometime in January. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

xxx-June 12, 2019-xxx

xxxxxx

Elsa was currently at home with Anna. They were both on break from school. Elsa had just finished her junior year at MIT and Anna finished her junior year at Arendelle High School. Which had both happened in the same month, only a couple of weeks apart. In late August of 2019. Their new school year wouldn't start up until late September or early October of that year.

Arendelle also happened to be Elsa and Anna's last name as well as the name of the city that they lived in; Arendelle City. Which was both a blessing and a curse for the sisters, but that's a whole other story for another time.

Elsa was sitting down at her desk in her bedroom writing fanfiction on her laptop, She didn't write it all the time, just when she had a chance to. It was one of her favorite hobbies. The fanfic that she was writing was an incest story for one of her many fandoms. Elsa was so busy writing that she didn't notice Anna had walked into her bedroom, she sat down on her bed and she watched her while she wrote.

Anna had gotten bored and she had decided to see what her sister was doing. She made her way from the downstairs living room to Elsa's bedroom. Thirty minutes later, Elsa finally saw Anna and she let out a startled yelp, she almost fell out of her chair and she would have if Anna hadn't rushed over to stop her.

She grabbed her older sister's hand to keep her in the chair, in the process of doing so, Anna landed in Elsa's lap who placed her hand on her sister's waist to steady her. Their foreheads nearly touching, they stared deeply into each other's eyes. A second later their faces heated up with bright red blushes. Anna pulled away from her sister, letting go of her arms, she instantly missed their closeness.

Elsa took her hand from Anna's waist. She also wished that her sister had stayed as close to her as she was just seconds earlier. She watched as Anna straightened out her clothes which were slightly ruffled.

"Sorry about that, sis. I didn't mean to fall in your lap like that. Next time, I'll ask before I do it." Anna said, while trying to hide her tomato-red face.

Elsa's jaw slightly dropped at Anna's comment, but she quickly gathered her wits. She gave her sister a sly smile, while she thought of something that would make Anna blush even redder than already was.

"Well, maybe next time you'll give me a lap dance instead of just falling there." Elsa replied. As she expected, Anna's eyes widened and if possible her blush deepened. She grinned to herself.

"Okay, if that's what you want, I'll do it. But I've never given anyone a lap dance before so you have to tell me what to do." Anna said with a smirk as she watched Elsa's breath quicken, she knew that she'll have to let Elsa know her how she felt about her, that her feelings were way more than sisterly. Anna had accepted her incestuous feelings for Elsa two years ago.

Elsa gulped, her throat suddenly felt dry and her heart was beating fast. She didn't know what to say to that. She and Anna often teased one another, but never about sex. That's not to say that she wasn't thrilled because just thinking about her very gorgeous younger sister giving her lap dance had her rather turned on.

"Anna, are you serious about this? Because if you are, we'll be closer than ever." She replied, getting out of her chair, walking right up to Anna and she placed her hands on her shoulders. She was so close to her sister that she could feel her body heat.

"Yeah, I know. Elsa, there's something that I have to tell you. I love you, like I'm in love with you. I never told you because I was worried that you would hate me, but I just needed to tell you how I really feel about you." Anna said in a slew of words. She was happy that she finally told her sister.

Elsa already knew that Anna had feelings for her since she had accidentally walked in on her masturbating a few weeks earlier. She had planned on telling her that she was in love with her just before the new school year started back for both of them, but she decided to do so right then and there. She moved her hands from Anna's shoulders to her hips and she pulled her flush against her, which earned her a gasp of surprise and wide eyes.

"Anna, I'm in love with you too. I have been for years. I also felt like how you did. I was scared and nervous, but I'm not now. It's because of you, sis. You make me feel safe and relaxed. There's something that I want to ask. Can I kiss you?" Elsa said. After all the years that she kept those feelings inside, for once she knew that she did the right in telling Anna the truth. It was the best thing that she ever did.

Anna nodded smiling softly at her sister, she placed her hands onto Elsa's shoulders. Elsa then pulled her into their first kiss with another woman. The two sisters felt shocks of lust as their lips touched. Neither had kissed anyone, they just went by instinct.

They gripped each tighter as they slowly moved their lips against one another's, letting out small moans. Elsa moved her hands from Anna's waist to her ass, she gently squeezed and Anna parted her lips in a gasp. Elsa slipped her tongue past her lips and into her mouth, exploring new territory

Anna surprised, but incredibly turned on, sought out her sister's tongue with her own and within seconds, their kiss got sloppier. They both pulled out of the kiss a couple of minutes later, pressing their foreheads together, the two sisters gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Wow, Elsa. That was amazing. My first kiss. And it was with my sister. I couldn't be happier. I guess that we're sisters/girlfriends now, huh?" Anna stuttered out as she tried to get her breathing back under control.

Elsa was in the same state as her sister, their hair mussed up, lips swollen from kissing, chests rising and falling from breathing so hard. Their breathing eventually went back to normal. Anna's word finally hit her, making her blush redder than she ever had. Her sister was also blushing. They could feel one another's breath on their lips and it was intoxicating, to say the least.

"Sisters/girlfriends? I really love the sound of that. Yeah, we are. Anna, since this is all so new for either of us, I think that we should take it slow. How about we go on a date this Saturday and go from there?" She asked. Anna nodded. Elsa giggled softly as did her sister.

"Elsa, can we kiss some? I really enjoyed it." Anna asked. Elsa nodded.

She pulled back from her, removing her hands only to grab her hand, she lead her over to her bed. Elsa sat down, pulling Anna down with her so that her younger sister had ended up sitting in her lap. They both giggled as Elsa cupped her face in her hands and kissed her. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist to steady herself. They made out for what felt like hours, but was actually just ten minutes.

Anna stopped the kiss and she rested her chin on her sister's shoulder. An idea popped into her head. She smirked to herself.

"Hey, sis. I'm starting to get a little. Can we sleep together like we used to?" She asked. And as she expected, Elsa's face heated up in a blush.

"Sure. Of course, we can." Elsa replied as Anna got up from her lap. Elsa laid down on the bed, Anna joined her by laying in her arms and cuddling against her. After they talked for a bit, the two sisters fell asleep.

xxxxxx

AN2: That's the end of the second chapter. This isn't the only fic that I'm working and writing. I'm also writing a Kara Danvers/Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor smut fic where Kara has tentacles. I'll try to have the first chapter of that fanfic written and posted in January. Or at least in the middle of January. There are a few other fanfics that I'm writing and working on as well. Thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
